Other minorities
Gay Men in Concentration Camps Homicide of a homosexual in Sachsenhausen Concentration Camp "punitive" "Schuhläufer"]] The Schä after 1945 The Nazi legislation regarding § 175 had existed until 1969 in the FRG, in the GDR was returned to the version before 1935 on December 11, 1957, after the paragraph had been practically hardly applied in the years before, 1968, the successor paragraph in the Dismissed East Germany and in December 1988 in the GDR, the minimum protection age in heterosexuality and homosexuality equal. Only in 1994 was by deleting § 175 of the Criminal Code of the FRG homosexuality between men in the west of Germany really impunity. Monuments reminiscent of the persecution of gay men can be found in Frankfurt am Main, Cologne, Amsterdam and San Francisco. In 2002, the German Bundestag officially apologized to the homosexual victims of the Nazi regime. Lesbians during the time of National Socialism Women were only marginally persecuted for their homosexuality. In Germany, they did not fall under the Gay Paragraphs 175, although NS lawyers have repeatedly discussed this. However, judgments against women under this law have remained insignificant in terms of number and punishment, in most cases not even the minimum sentence of the legal text has been imposed and the sentence suspended for probation. To the often rumored rumors that lesbians were under a pretext - for example, as "asocial" - been sent to a concentration camp found little evidence. handicapped people were the first victims The first victims of National Socialism were people with disabilities. They were systematically recorded from July 1933 by the law for the prevention of offspring, so-called "hereditary patients" were sorted out and forcibly sterilized. Thus, from 1939 over 100,000 disabled people became victims. Many other medical experiments were carried out. The murders of the sick and disabled were forerunners and models of the later mass murders in the extermination camps. Even years before the National Socialist dictatorship, a scientifically scribbled ideology that distinguished between "liveable" and "worthless" life had created the basis for the persecution of sick and disabled people. Laws on the Prevention of Diseased Offspring From July 14, 1933. The Reich Government has passed the following law, which is hereby announced: § 1 (1) Anyone who has hereditary disease can be sterilized by surgery if, in the experience of medical science, it is highly probable that his offspring will suffer serious bodily or mental hereditary damage. (2) For the purposes of this Act, a hereditary disease is anyone who suffers from one of the following diseases: congenital nonsense, Schizophrenia, circular (manic-depressive) insanity, hereditary epilepsy, hereditary stump (Huntington's chorea), hereditary blindness, hereditary deafness, severe hereditary physical malformation. (3) Furthermore, it can be made infertile who suffers from severe alcoholism. § 2 (1) The person entitled to submit an application is to be made infertile. If the employee is incapacitated for work or incapacitated for mental illness or has not yet reached the age of eighteen, the legal representative is entitled to submit an application; he requires the approval of the guardianship court. In other cases of restricted ability to work, the application requires the consent of the legal representative. If an adult has received a caregiver for his person, his consent is required. (2) The application shall be accompanied by a certificate from a doctor approved for the German Reich that the person responsible for infertility has been informed of the nature and consequences of the infertility. (3) The application may be withdrawn. § 3 The infertility can also apply the official doctor, for the inmates of a hospital, health or nursing institute or a prison of the head of the institution. § 4 The application must be made in writing or in writing to the office of the Erbgesundheitsgericht. The facts underlying the application must be substantiated by a medical opinion or otherwise. The office must notify the medical doctor of the application. § 5 Responsible for the decision is the Erbgesundheitsgericht, in whose district the Unfruchtbarzumachende has its general place of jurisdiction. § 6 (1) The Erbgesundheitsgericht shall be attached to a district court. It consists of a magistrate as chairperson, a medical doctor and another physician certified for the German Reich, who is particularly familiar with hereditary health. For